Le patin à glace
by sandou01
Summary: Jubia adore le patin à glace, et aime Grey, malheureusement il ne la voit pas, Lucy va tout faire pour l'aider. Est ce qu'elle va réussir à faire tomber amoureux Grey d'elle?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Le patin à glace**

Jubia regardait cette étendue d'eau gelée qui lui faisait penser à son Grey-sama. Elle s'approcha et toucha la surface, elle retira pas tout de suite ses doigt, s'imaginant que la peau du brun pouvait être aussi froide. Les habitants de Magnolia la regardaient, intrigués. Pourquoi cette jeune fille touchait-elle la patinoire de ses doigts délicats ?

Elle s'assit alors dans la neige, regardant tout le monde s'exercer au patin à glace. Il y avait des couples se tenant par la main, ah, que ce serait bien si le mage de glace l'invitait à en faire, elle pourrait ainsi tomber dans ses bras, sans que cela choque qui que ce soit. Mais elle déprimait, elle avait intégré Fairy Tail pour lui, elle s'était même coupée les cheveux mais rien n'avait marché.

Elle soupira fortement et se décida à rentrer à la guilde, peut-être qu'il était rentré de mission qu'il avait fait avec sa rivale d'amour...

Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, une bagarre s'était déclenchée, cela annonçait le retour de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle était heureuse, elle allait pouvoir enfin le revoir, mais au milieu de tout ça, elle le vit assit en face de Lucy, à rire rien que tous les deux.

Et comme toujours elle fonça à la table et s'assit à côté de l'homme de ses rêves, non sans lancer une œillade meurtrière à la blonde. Celle-ci en eut quelques sueurs froides. Notre mage d'eau, tellement concentrée sur sa rivale ne vit pas que le disciple d'Oul, à son arrivée avait passé instinctivement le bras sur le dossier du banc derrière le dos de la bleue.

\- Tiens, Juvia, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la mage stellaire.  
\- Jubia va très bien. Et vous Grey-sama ?  
\- On fait aller...

Il répondait toujours évasivement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, ce qui fit assombrir le visage de l'ex Phamtom Lord mais cette fois pas de jalousie, non, de tristesse. Il parlait avec tellement d'entrain quand il s'agissait de ses coéquipiers mais pour elle s'était plus succinct. Lucy lança un regard plein de reproche à son ami et prit la bleue par le bras afin d'aller se promener avec elle.

\- Où est ce que Lucy-san conduit Jubia ?  
\- Nul par, on va juste faire un tour en ville...

Juvia se demandait ce qu'il prenait à son amie, celle-ci grommelait des mots comme "Grey", "Crétin" et "Asocial" qui revenaient souvent. Puis elle s'arrêta devant un petit café qui faisait des pâtisseries, elle fit installer la bleue sur une chaise et partit commander quelque chose avant de s'installer sur la chaise d'en face.

\- Tu verras, ils font de merveilleuse pâtisserie et chocolat chaud. C'est super quand on a le cafard, je viens souvent là avec Erza ou Levy.  
\- Vous avez le cafard Lucy-san ?  
\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, quoique l'attitude de Grey me blase de plus en plus...  
\- Alors vous aussi vous l'aimez ?! Jubia ne se laissera pas faire... Cria t-elle. Mais je crois que Grey-sama préfère Lucy-san. Dit-elle, découragée.  
\- Non et non Juvia, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te répète que je ne l'aime pas. Et puis de toute façon j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Répliqua l'autre, rouge.  
\- Oh, Jubia veut savoir ! S'excita la mage d'eau.  
\- C'est quelqu'un de la guilde mais pas Grey c'est tout ce que tu pourras savoir.

Elles partirent dans une discussion et puis une autre, s'amusant comme deux amies deux de longue date et sur le chemin du retour, elles passèrent devant la patinoire. La demoiselle Locksar s'arrêta, regardant les enfants s'amuser dessus, la blonde remarquant le visage de la bleue eut un sourire qui illumina son visage.

Puis elles se séparèrent pour rentrer chacune chez soi, la mage d'eau remercia son amie et lui dit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'elle voulait absolument savoir le nom de la personne qu'aimait Lucy. Cette dernière rentra dans son appart' et sans grande surprise y trouva un squatteur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me regarde ainsi toute à l'heure ?  
\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, Grey.  
\- Quoi, j'ai appliqué ton conseil, j'ai mit mon bras derrière elle mais elle s'en ai même pas rendue compte. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûres qu'elle m'aime ? J'ai l'impression que toi et Mira vous foutez un peu de moi...  
\- C'est parce que t'es crétin, mon pauvre ami, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et puis si tu lui parlais un peu moins sèchement ce serait plus convivial !  
\- Elle m'intimide.. Murmura t-il.  
\- Comment, j'ai pas entendu ? S'amusa t-elle.  
\- Elle m'intimide ! Là, contente ?  
\- Oui très, t'inquiètes pas j'ai une idée pour toi !  
\- Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de tes histoires de cœur au lieu des miennes...  
\- Pardon ? Tiqua t-elle, rougissante.  
\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue, le regard que tu lui lance à chaque fois, ça veut tout dire.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... Feinta t-elle.  
\- Quand tu lui es tombée dessus pendant la mission ton visage est devenue cramoisi, pourtant. La taquina t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et changea vite de sujet pour en revenir à son plan "Greyju". Mirajane sera fière d'elle, ça c'était certain. Elle pourrait presque lui piquer son rôle d'entremetteuse. Son plan était simple et serait sûrement sans faille.

Le lendemain, notre jeune fille blonde éjecta violemment un certain garçon à la touffe rose de son lit, et courut jusqu'à la guilde afin de voir le déroulement de son plan. Elle s'installa au bar tout en gardant un œil sur Juvia qui était déjà là, elle était concentrée sur sa cible.

\- Alors, on espionne Lucy ?  
\- Er-Erza ! Pa-pas du tout. Dit elle en essayant de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.  
\- Alors qui c'est ? Jubia ? Tu as enfin réussi à décoincer Grey ?  
\- Co-comment tu sais ?  
\- Je vous ai entendu en parler dans le train.  
\- Je croyais que tu dormais...

La rousse haussa les épaules et entama son fraisier tout en regardant la même scène que la blonde. Puis un homme torse nu entra dans la guilde, lorsqu'une touffe rose voulut se battre avec lui. Il se fit étrangler par les deux mages accoudées au bar.

Il allait pas tout gâcher maintenant, Grey regardant dans leur direction. Par terre se trouvait Natsu à moitié mort et deux jeunes filles lui faisant des signes d'encouragement avec chacune un pan de l'écharpe du garçon. Note: "ne jamais porter d'écharpe à proximité de ces deux-là"...

Il s'approcha tout doucement de la table, non s'en perdre son pantalon au passage qui lui valut une remarque de Cana. Il se rhabilla et reprit son chemin, il avait les mains moites... C'était la première fois qu'une fille le mettait dans cet état.

\- Ju-jubia ?  
\- Grey-sama ? Vous avez parlé à Jubia ?  
\- Oui, et bien je.. En faite je voudrais savoir si...  
\- Ça ne va pas, Grey-sama ? vous êtes tout rouge.  
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais faire du patin à glace avec moi ? Débita t-il d'un coup.

La demoiselle devint rouge de confusion et bafouilla un petit oui, ce qui permit à Grey de reprendre sa respiration. Il se tourna vers le bar et vit une blonde levant les pouces en l'air avec un air de victoire sur le visage, il détourna la tête, rouge. Notre ex-Phamtom Lord regarda dans la même direction, et sourit à Lucy comprenant que celle-ci n'était pas innocente dans l'histoire.

Ils partirent alors patiner tous les deux, le brun lui demanda s'il elle savait patiner. Elle répondit que oui, mais jura dans sa tête pour l'avoir dit, elle qui voulait tomber dans les bras de Grey s'était loupé. Quant à lui, il était déçu, il aurait voulu lui tenir la main pour lui apprendre.

Contre toute attente, arrivés au milieu de la piste le mage de glace effleura celle d'eau ce qui la déstabilisa et la fit tomber sur les fesses, il lui tendit alors la main.

\- Tu as peut être un peu perdu de ton savoir, vient je vais t'apprendre.  
\- Gre-grey-sa-sama vos vêt-vêtements... Dit-elle, gênée.  
\- Quoi ? Ah, merde !

Après avoir remis ses vêtement il la remis sur pied et passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour enfin commencer à patiner. Ils restaient collé l'un à l'autre, sous l'œil bienveillant de deux jeunes filles et celui complètement perdu d'un garçon.

\- Mais que fait l'esquimau ?  
\- Il patine avec Jubia. S'exaspéra la blonde.  
\- Je vois bien mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il l'aime, abruti. Répliqua t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
\- Et pourquoi il l'aime ?  
\- Tais-toi et laisse nous voir comment il se débrouille. Menaça la rousse.

Le rose déglutit, mais put se détendre quand il vit Erza devenir toute rouge et le yeux pétillant de Lucy.

\- Trop romantique... Il l'a embrassé je suis trop fière de lui. Commenta la constellationniste.  
\- Il y a quoi de romantique ? Moi aussi je peux l'embrasser...

Un Salamander se retrouva projeté sur la piste glacée pour cause de non romantisme. La mage stellaire lui fit clairement comprendre que le jour où il aura grandit il comprendra. Ils étaient alors à découvert, nos deux amoureux regardaient deux jeunes femme complètement statiques pour s'être fait ainsi remarquer.

Jubia devint rouge de gêne, déjà qu'elle avait eu le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure depuis le début, mais lorsque le brun s'était penché pour l'embrasser elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Se faire surprendre ainsi par ses camarades était embarrassant.

Grey, lui, n'était vraiment pas content que la torche ait débarqué comme ça pendant son rendez-vous. Et bien entendu, il allait lui faire comprendre.

\- Oy ! Casse-toi tête à flamme !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi ? Tu veux te battre !  
\- J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !  
\- Et alors moi aussi je peux embrasser Jubia !  
\- Ju-jubia ne veu-veut pas!  
\- La touche pas ! Elle est à moi !  
\- Eh, l'congélo, c'est aussi ma nakama !  
\- C'est pas vrai, t'a le cerveau qui a cramé, ma parole... Vas te chercher une autre copine !

Natsu se releva et essaya de marcher jusqu'aux deux autres membres de la guilde qui essayaient de faire croire qu'elles étaient ici par hasard en se montrant mutuellement des parties du paysages. En claire, elles n'étaient pas du tout discrètes...

L'allumette prit alors Lucy par les épaules pour la mettre en face de lui et ainsi plaquer ses lèvres chaudes contres celles délicates et pulpeuses de sa meilleure amie. Il savourait ce contact, trouvant ça agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une énorme baffe mais pas par la blonde, non par Titania.

Celle-ci avait une aura maléfique autour d'elle et faisant comprendre à son coéquipier que c'était pas ainsi qu'on faisait, avant de, à son tour, embrasser la blonde, plus langoureusement. Elles mirent un moment à se détacher l'une de l'autre, mais quand ce fut fait, chacune d'elle détourna le regard et Erza prétexta devoir parler au maître pour s'enfuir. La mage aux clés regarda son amie partir et baissa la tête tout en tenant les pans de ses vêtements comme si elle souffrait le martyr.

\- Et bien, ma petite Jubia, cette fois c'est à nous de jouer les entremetteurs.  
\- Je pense que Grey-sama a tout à fait raison.  
\- Fais-moi plaisir et appelle-moi Grey. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

* * *

 **Oayho! Voici un One-shot avec un tout nouveau couple pour moi, commander par un de mes lecteurs. Je n'affectionne pas particulièrement ce couple et il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'est pas bon du tout...**

 **Bisous à tous!**


End file.
